twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Joanna Robertson
Joanna is a woman infected by the swanmay were-virus. She's found a way to earn a living, even as the world throws up road blocks in about every direction. Lively, relentless, she will enjoy life for all she can. Abilities Through the story of myth, it was believed that Swanmay were able to assume their humanoid and swan form at will. This has not been the case for Joanna, who has found that this strain of lycanthropy fits the rules of werewolves and other such infected beasts. Upon the two days before, on and two days afterwards, of each full moon, Joanna turns into a large white swan each night. Her only ability to protect herself is with a bite from her beak, or a small scratch from her claws. So, she will most likely fly in order to get away from predators. She does not have any abilities or skills, other than being rather photogenic. Biological Profile Appearance oanna is a petite woman with a small build frame fitting her five foot three inch height. She has blue eyes and blonde hair. On the line of her back that covers her spine there is a soft feathery down that runs from the base of her hairline down to her tailbone, a hint to her swanmay lycanthropy. Personal Belongings A locket with the picture of her son, Christopher. Personality Joanna is an adaptable woman, quick to react to situations which she is confronted. Very little troubles her usually, relentless in that she usually does not give up on things. She is a woman that does not care for boredom, and generally is attempting to engaged in two or more things at one time. She enjoys fashion. And loves being amused, enjoying living a spontaneous life of new experiences. Being a woman of constant change and inconsistant at times, Joanna can come off superficial. Not many know what to expect from her, as she seems to adapt from situation to situation. History Joanna was born Joanna Kate Rotheschild, reared in the affluent NYC borough of Grammercy Park. Her parents are both lawyers, her father now an ESU politician with connections to the HLNA. While it could be said that she had everything, Joanna was your average student. She had been a high school cheerleader. Dated a guy on the football team, etc. Went to college, graduated....A just above average life. Yet, the idea of a regular nine to five job had never been the idea for the energetic and spontaneous Joanna. She wanted to travel, enjoy parties, and found an easy way to do this through modeling. Being short did not help Joanna make her way onto the New York runways, however. Nor did it place her on the front covers of Vogue or Glamor. Instead, the flighty Joanna gained modeling gigs through men's magazines. Playboy, Penthouse, Gold Standard, and other magazines paid well for her photo shoots and the lifestyle she had taken as a choice. And a lifestyle which her parents did not approve. Over a decade and a half, Joanna lived the fast life of a model. Making easy money, dating celebrities, and even gaining a couple acting gigs in B horror movies. In 2008, Joanna met the man she would marry, Eric Robertson. A prominent New York politician, Eric fell in love with and 'saved' the flighty Joanna from her 'errant' lifestyle. She became a politician's wife, and through this gained back the 'affection' of her religious parents. In January of 2012, Joanna became pregnant with the couples' son. Christopher Robertson was born October 31st, a beautiful little toe headed child with two loving parents. But, that 'perfect' family would not last very long. While Joanna and Eric believed they had made it through the horrific changes thrust upon the world during the great shift, they were quickly disappointed. December 28th brought with it the first full moon after the world had been thrown upside down. But, it would be two nights before this that Eric would watch his wife meta morph right before his eyes into a large avian creature. Eric had quickly locked his wife away in the basement of their brownstone, keeping here there for two months before people began to question what happened to Joanna. Realizing that his lycanthropic wife would possibly become a negative mark on his political career, he kicked her out of the house and quickly called for a divorce. Their divorce became highly publicized. Joanna was slandered, as one of the infected and vile creatures among them. The court system was waved in Eric's favor, and Joanna lost custody of their infant son. Eric has since remarried. Christopher now has bodyguards to protect him from his 'dangerous' mother. Joanna has a visitation right that allows her to spend ten hours (supervised) of each month with Christopher, the date decided by the lunar calendar when the moon is 'new', and no harm can come to Christopher through his mother's lycanthropy. On her own again, Joanna has returned to infrequent gigs as a model or men's magazines. She has also entered the profession of paid companion, and is registered with the ESU as such. Relationships Son - Christopher Robertson Allies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Enemies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Time Line Copy your time line into this spot. Do NOT copy from edit mode (which will give you bbcode, which you don't want because it's a pain to edit). You have done this right when the wiki has automatically picked up the links and they are copied over for you with the copied text. Since there's no font colors on the wiki, use italics instead to signify completed threads. Trivia Likes *Her son Christopher *Coffee *Flying, actually the only nice thing about her lycanthropy *Modeling jobs *Yoga Dislikes *Eric, her ex-husband *The court system *The full moon *Moralists *Fish, honestly Strengths *Resilient *Spontaneous *Charming Weaknesses *Her son, would do anything for him. *Her lycanthropy leaves her easy prey *Untrusting Category:Characters Category:Infected